yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1
7/5/2001 | rating = n/a | genre = Strategy/Sim }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1 is a video game for GameBoy Advance, it is the first game which follow the real OCG/TCG rules, the game is very similar to its english version (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul) in the story, but it different in the graphic and the booster packs (The Eternal Duelist Soul use the same graphic as Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Gameplay is similar to standard dueling rules, except that the side deck can have less than 15 cards, and is more for convenience of getting to cards for your deck than switching between duels, as CPU duels are single duels rather than matches (though you will have a match duel against an Character every two weeks on a Saturday). Gameplay Opponents are arranged in "tiers," with higher tiers unlocked by beating already open tiers. A tier may consist of 4 or 5 duelists. In order to advance, all duelists on a tier must be beaten a certain amount of times before the next level can be unlocked. Beating a tier also unlocks certain in-game events, such as special cards that can only be received by beating that tier. Another important aspect of the game is the in-game calendar. On certain days of the week (not actual days, as the game does not support a real date function) in game, random events may occur, such as recieving a pack of cards in the mail or being challenged to a Match by an opponent. This is also the first game to include Polymerization as an actual card and also the first to include the Egyptian God Cards (though they are completely unusable, as the game considers them illegal). Duelists Level 1 * Hiroto Honda (Cookie Deck) * Anzu Mazaki (Fairy Deck) * Yugi Mutou (Cookie/Exodia/Dark Magician Deck) * Ryo Bakura (Zombie Deck) * Katsuya Jonouchi (Cookie/Red-Eyes Deck) Level 2 Defeat Level 1 duelists 2 times each * Mai Kujaku (Harpie/Winged Beast Deck) * Espa Roba (Machine Deck) * Ryota Kajiki (Water Deck) * Insector Haga (Insect Deck) * Dinosaur Ryuzaki (Dinosaur Deck) Win against everybody three times to advance to the next level. Level 3 * Mask of Darkness and Mask of Light (Trap Deck) * The Pantomimer (Cookie Deck) * Rare Hunter (Exodia Deck) * Marik Ishtar (Discard Deck) * Pandora (Dark Magician Deck) Win against everybody four times to advance to the next level. Level 4 * Dark Bakura (Cookie) * Dark Yugi (Magnet\Spellcaster Deck) * Shadi (Cookie Deck) * Ishizu Ishtar (Light Deck) * Seto Kaiba(Blue-Eyes Deck) Win against everybody five times to advance to the next level. Level 5 * Pegasus J. Crawford (Toon Deck) - Unlocked by obtaining the Toon World. * Simon (Cookie Deck) - Unlocked by Wining the three rounds of the Mannual Tournament. * Sugoroku Mutou (Exodia Deck)- Unlocked by Bbeating Simon once or collecting all cards. * Duel Computer (Player Deck (Copied Deck)) Events When you are playing in the Campaign section, you will encounter some events. Most events are listed on your calendar, but there are a few random events that take place as well. Listed Events Weekly Jump Magazine - Every Tuesday, you will get the Weekly Jump Magazine (received after a duel takes place on that day). This magazine contains 5 cards which are random. V-Jump Magazine - On the 21st of the Month (or the 20th if the 21st falls on a Sunday),you will get the V-Jump Magazine (received after a duel takes place on thatday). This magazine contains 5 cards which are random. Weekend Duel - These matches take place on the 2nd and 4th Saturday of each Month. These are tournaments. To win, you must win two of the three duels. Grandpa Cup - On the 1st Saturday in June, a special tournament will take place. If you win that duel, you will be awarded 5 rare cards and will be allowed to participate in the Finals, the next day. Winning the finals also entitles you to 5 rare cards. National Championship - This tournament begins on the 1st Sunday in November. Each victory will entitle you to participate in the following round. There are a total of 4 rounds. If you win the finals, you will be awarded with 5 of the rarest cards, which come from the Millennium Puzzle Gold. Random Events Special Duel - From time to time, a Duelist will ask you to play a match (best 2 out of 3) instead of a duel. The situation is the same as a Weekend Duel, but a random Field Spell Card (Forest, Mountain, Umi, etc..) is placed on the field. If you win, you will receive 5 cards, which are part of the Weekly Jump Magazine. Rare Hunters - One of the five Rare Hunters (the Duelists from Tier Three) may challenge you to a duel. If you lose, you will lose your rarest card in your Main Deck. If you win, you will be entitled to 5 rare cards. Cards As the game progresses, more and more cards unlocked that can be used for your deck. There are over 10,000 unlockable cards, But more importantly, beating a certain level or even particular duelists will unlock new Booster Packs or reward the player with rare cards. Like many previous and later Yu-Gi-Oh! games, it also used the 8-digit passwords printed on most cards to unlock new cards. Cards are kept in a Chest where they can be accessed at any time, and may be placed in the Deck or Side Deck. Fusion cards that are added to the Deck do not go toward the 40 card minimum, and are used in the Fusion Deck. The game follows the banned list created at the time of the game. Boosters Unlike games that follow this one, this game doesn't follow a general theme when dispensing cards through boosters. Instead, it follow the real OCG booster packs. Booster Packs List Vol.1 Vol.2 Vol.3 Vol.4 Vol.5 Vol.6 Vol.7 Magic Ruler Pharaoh's Servant Curse of Anubis Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Phantom God Dark Ceremony Premium Pack 3 Expert Pack 1 Expert Pack 2 Expert Pack 3 Expert Pack 4 Expert Pack 5 Duelist Pack Duel Finalist Rare Selection Millennium Puzzle Gold Magazines Weekly Jump Magazine V-Jump Magazine Card List Cheats Getting The Egyptian God Cards The Egyptian God Cards are not legal in this game ,also, they don't have any password the only way to get them is from thier packs:- Obelisk The Tormentor:- You can obtain Obelisk The Tormentor from Duel Finalist Booster Pack. The Winged Dragon of Ra:- You can obtain The Winged Dragon of Ra from V-Jump Magazine. Slifer The Sky Dragon:- You can obtain Slifer The Sky Dragon from Millennium Puzzle Gold Booster Pack. Other Cheats Get Every Card:- Beat Simon once, to get 1 copy of every card not already in your possesion. Speed-up Duels:- If you would like to play your duel at a faster pace than normal than, hold R button down and keep them held down during the paper, rock, scissors game and while decided who will play first. Once the duel starts you can let go. The game will now be twice as fast as normal. Control numbers on a Dice:- Hold B to make the number higher or A to make the number lower. This works almost every time. Graverobber:- Once you play Graverobber, set the card instead of immediately activating it. Once the card is set, activate it and you will not lose the 2000 LP. Duplicate a Card:- To duplicate a card, trade with a friend. When you go to trade, one person pushes the trade button, when their card appears back on their screen, the other person pushes the trade button. There you have the original card and the traded card, plus your friend has both cards also. Password System Passwords can be found on the lower left hand corner of actual physical Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. In this and many other games, a password screen allows these codes to be entered to unlock new cards. However, there are two conditions to this: * Certain rare cards will not allow their passwords to be entered, unless the condition to unlock them has been met but the game has not awarded it yet. * The player must not already have the card in his/her Trunk, Deck, Side Deck (or if the card is a newer card), it will not go through and it will display an "ERROR" message. D-Tactics D-Tactics is a special function only found in Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1. This function helps you learn the basics of the game. Doing these will help you learn how duels go, how to fuse, and so on. You should do this before playing Campaign mode. Rules in D-Tactics There are some rules in D-Tactics. 1) The level will pick a deck you use. You will use the same deck each time you play that level. 2) You will start out with basically the same hand. (Some unimportant cards will be different) 3) You MUST win in one turn. 4) When you select a level, it will tell you a hint so read it carefully. 5) Don't give up. Some levels are hard but not impossible. Progressing in D-Tactics In the beginning, you only have 6 levels accessed to you. Once you beat those 6, the next 6 levels will be available. Once you beat those 6, 6 more levels will be available. This will go on until you have all levels. This may sound simple but it is quite hard. D-Tactics List -Before the Battle Phase -To Fuse Monsters? -To Do A Ritual -Summoning -Sacrifice This! -Special Effects -There's No Way Of Blocking The Attack! -3000 vs 3000 -Penguin Extravaganza -Time to Reborn! -Power of Effects -Carefully... -Transform Field -High Level Summoning -Summon This One! -Destroy Zera! -Change Of Heart -One Hit! -Sacrifice -When a Card is Flipped -Paralysis -If You're Trapped -Are You Powering Up? -Destroy the Diamond with the Opponent! Promos :Main article: GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 5 Multi-player DM5 supportes 2 player Versus play, provided each player has his/her own Game Boy Advance and their own copy of Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1. Also, one Game Link Cable is required to connect the systems (the game is not compatible with the Wireless Link accessory for the GBA). Players can also transfer cards between copies of the game. Game Guides :Main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1 Game Guide 1 :Main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1 Game Guide 2 Extra Links Official Website Category:Video Games